User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Jaune Arc
Hello and welcome to the 19th edition of speculative author. I believe volume 3 will be Jaune’s coming out volume. If I’m right, by the end of the volume, Jaune will be recognized as a legitimate threat and an all around warrior. All he needs is for something to push him over the hump and that something will be Mercury. Welcome to my speculation of Jaune Arc First thing first, I have something to disclose before I give you my analysis. I’ve analyzed every semblance there is and correlated it with each fighter’s personality. Here’s a few to demonstrate: Weiss and her various Glyphs. She is cold and calculating in a fight and tends to stay back and strike only when she sees an opening. Thus her semblance is versatile and better suited in a support role... perfect for her. On the other end of the spectrum, we have Yang. She has a temper, jumps into any fight without any hesitation and considers it fun to do battle thus her semblance absorbs whatever is dished out to her and sends it back twofold... perfect for her. You can do that for any semblance and character we know. I believe that with my analysis of each semblance, I can make a reasonable assumption on what will be the semblance of those we don’t know as long as we’ve had some character development. I have chosen semblance for a few characters that I think will be revealed in the next volume. Of course, I’m probably wrong on the actual semblance, but I believe they will be in the same nature as the ones I chose. Jaune is one of them so let me tell you what I think will happen to Jaune in volume 3. The tournament part 1 The tournament will be central in Jaune’s development and his main storyline. Round 1 will be against an unknown so it isn’t important. Yes, he’ll win. Round 2 is where I think it will get interesting when he fights against Cardin. Cardin will try to get into his head before the fight and will succeed until Pyrrha has a talk with Jaune. In the match itself, Jaune will surprise Cardin and himself by dominating the fight and kick Cardin’s ass. The quarterfinals will be another interesting match when he squares off against Emerald. Emerald will dominate the first few minutes of this fight and Jaune will absorb a lot of damage. In fact, Emerald will have tried to injure him intentionally but his aura was stronger than she expected. She could have won it here but she’ll get a bit too cocky and make a mistake that will give Jaune time to regroup and go on the offensive. It will be close but Jaune will win. Pyrrha and Mercury In another quarterfinals, Pyrrha will be meeting Mercury. Emerald and Mercury had specific orders from Cinder: put out of commission every Hunstman and Huntresses they can get their hands on. Of course, Pyrrha is a main target. So the fight will be epic but Pyrrha who always play fair doesn’t know the rules have changed. The conclusion of this fight will be a seriously injured Pyrrha and the only reason she will still be alive is Jaune will jump into the fray and stop the fight. Mercury will get away with it claiming an accident but Jaune, who’s been training with Pyrrha for some time now, will have seen a subtle move against Pyrrha and know it was intentional. The tournament part 2 The semi-finals will be a bye for both opponents when Weiss and Blake gets themselves disqualified to go help Weiss family. And yes, he was slated to fight Weiss. Making him panic before the fight. The finals will be between Jaune and Mercury. Jaune knows that Mercury wants to kill him while Mercury will not take him lightly after seeing him win against Emerald. The fight will turn heavily in favor of Mercury who has superior skills until Jaune semblance manifest itself. His semblance will be the ability to change the density of objects by touching them, making them heavier or lighter. He will touch Mercury’s greaves and make them so heavy that he won’t be able to lift his legs, essentially pinning him down. At that point, he will easily win the match. Yes, I predict Jaune will be the winner of the tournament. Stay tuned Friday for our second JNPR character, Nora. Category:Blog posts